Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{7q}{8} \div \dfrac{5q}{7}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $x = \dfrac{7q}{8} \times \dfrac{7}{5q}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{ 7q \times 7 } { 8 \times 5q}$ $x = \dfrac{49q}{40q}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{49}{40}$